ikimonodatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Labs
The Mech Labs is one of the main locations in Power Animals. Overview Long after Earth fell apart, what was left of the government went into research to create mechs. Not much is known of why this decision was made. Research, creating, training and suffering goes on in these labs. Some of the few things know about mech labs is that they are able to create hybrids that should never exist and be able to breed with other hybrids. The obvious is that humans have created mechs, mechanical animals. One rumor is that they did this to save special animals, seeing how most of the animals that are not special are immediately killed. History Live forever In the year 20XX, veterinarians discovered a way to keep animals healthy and organs healthy for a very long time, so they could survive as long as humans (It was called Vitae after the Latin word for life). Within minutes of the discovery, the destroyed government kept it from the public in fear that it would be abused. This also worked on humans, but had side-affects that were too harsh on a human's body (e.i. Limbs loosing all the muscle, blindness, rejection of all foods after the Vitae is taken). However, they did use it on military animals. Once it leaked to the public, they were outraged. One twisted vet decided to start selling the Vitae on the black market, knowing it would put humans into life threatening sickness. The greed of humans was too much. The drug became huge. The first day of the release, many people ended up in the hospital. Most people died of starvation or being allergic to it. Seeing how dumbed down humans were, they didn't think of asking for side-affects. Within 10 years, half the population was wiped out. Only the smart people survived. The vet was never caught, seeing how they sold so much. Greed wiped out the human race like it should. By the time Power Animals takes place, only 1 billion live. Machines With the power of technology, and Vitae, human created bionic animals. The process of making something into a mech, is extremely painful, thus why humans were never made mech. Most mechs are put through endless suffering, pushing them to insanity. By replacing a mech's brain, the labs had full control over the animal; making them corrupt. For some animals, this did not work. They were killed as soon as possible, seen as being failed. By developing Vitae more, they tweaked it to heal animals faster when getting mechanical parts attached. Splicing Splicing is something humans have been able to do since 2015 (and earlier). Over the years, it was perfected. Layout Room of Caged Animals Animals who haven't been experimented on are kept in this room. Animals here ARE fed and given water (how else are they gonna get live subjects?), but are rarely treated for any ailments and sicknesses. Humans often use these animals to turn into Mechs, take their DNA for splicing, and use them for experimentation. The place also has high supervision and the majority of animals are normal classification or, rarely, captured mystics, lunar, and powerless classifications. Experimentation Room The room were experimention take place. This room, of course, has high supervision. Mech Creation Room Room were Mechs are created. Break Room TBA Kill Room Failed experiments are to be put in this room to prevent wasted room. Animals here are usually killed by mechs and their bodies are to be used for splicing again. Many residences of Ikimono are rescued from this room, mainly because there is no human supervision in the room. Trivia *The Mech Labs is actually what the animals on Ikimono call it. The official name is unknown. **The rooms are also what Ikimono calls them. Category:Locations